


serenity

by sanmarie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmarie/pseuds/sanmarie
Summary: you and hongjoong are each other's safe space. you both know you'll always have each other's backs. but little did you know, that he has been hiding something from you.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader-Platonic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	serenity

**Author's Note:**

> since this kinda connects to my other HP au (Yunho) fic, I suggest reading that one first but if you don't want to, this will still make sense. and just to let you know, I'm using the timeline of Harry Potter's third year in this one so Prof. Lupin is the defense against the dark arts teacher.

hongjoong hates it a lot when things are not in control. in _his_ control. 

he likes to know that he's capable of taking care of his responsibilities; it gives him a sense of comfort knowing that he'll be able to handle them. so he always has it hard whenever something doesn't go as how he planned it to be. this, apparently, was one of those times. he's been overworking himself the whole month and shutting everything and everyone else out, indulging himself only around work. sure, every sixth-year students are busy with their daily student life, but hongjoong is also Ravenclaw's quidditch team captain. to add more spice, he's also the house prefect and Professor Sprout's assistant in herbology class. 

you watched his slumped figure by one of the couch in the common room. most students are already asleep, but here he was, reading a textbook and scribbling down notes. you sighed, walking closer to him in this blue and bronze dominated room. you said nothing as you took a seat across to him, watching him still lost in his thoughts. 

hongjoong is a friend you met here in your first year. after being sorted into Ravenclaw, he is your very first friend, actually. he cheerfully introduced himself first, which you returned with the same excitement. it's very common to see first-years so bubbly and cheerful on their first days of Hogwarts. the next day, you had classes together. then, you were paired with him for a herbology project, which ended with a perfect grade because turns out it was his specialty. and so, the two of you became inseparable. not in a way where you're tied by the hips, but knowing that you'll have each other's back, always. 

but knowing hongjoong, he tends to keeps it to himself. in contrast, he's very aware of your well-being which is truly the opposite of himself. you've talked to him millions of times about this, but here he is, working on something late at night alone. 

"additional assignment from Professor Sprout?" you began since he said nothing to you. hongjoong barely nodded. "she asked me to study how effective could dittany do to help splinched wounds due to failed apparition," he muttered, eyes skimming the textbook. you frowned. "isn't that something a seventh-year should study?" 

he shrugged. "the apparition, yes. but it's useful so why not?" all his replies were never said with glancing at you. if it was anyone else, they would be pissed off, but you knew hongjoong better. 

"joong," you called, and he only hummed. so you used your card. "kim hongjoong." 

at the use of his full name, finally, he glanced at you. you took in his features. his dark hair was messy on top of his head, long bangs starting to reach his eyes. his hazelnut eyes, with those long lashes that usually glimmer with excitement, looked dull, accompanied by the dark circles underneath. his lips were chappy, and overall his figure screams exhaustion. 

"are you tired?" 

instead of telling hongjoong to rest, to just go to sleep, you asked him this. he needs to realize his own condition to be able to change his whole mindset, that's what you think. you've tried this many times, and the accomplishment was only temporary since he would go into the same cycle all over again. but that's okay because you'll always be there to help him break out of it. 

hongjoong leaned into the couch, fingers massaging his temples. he admitted it faster than you thought it would be. "very, actually." 

you stood up and walked behind him quietly. he knew what you're up to, and let you have your way. you ran your fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp gently. he closed his eyes, leaning into your touch. a relaxed sigh escaped his lips, and your thumb brush against his furrowing brows to ease them. 

"i'm sorry for being so stubborn." he confessed, immediately adding "and being a burden." he opened his eyes, and yours met his. you smiled fondly. 

"you're never a burden to me. if anything, you're being a burden to yourself," you spoke. this kind of conversation is not new between the two of you, and you worry hongjoong might start getting tired of hearing it, but you know that you'll never be to remind him. "you have to remember that there are things that you _can_ control, but there are also things that are not."

he closed his eyes again and leaned into your hands, urging you to continue. "it's normal for students to pull an all-nighter to study, but I know that it's not the only thing in your head right now." he peeked one eye open, and you both spoke the same word at the same time. "quidditch." 

the two of you chuckled because of it, and you find yourself smiling gently at hongjoong's expression. his eyes squinted, and his perfect row of teeth came into view. happiness looks best on him, and you hope that he'll just stay like this forever. 

"who are we going against again, tomorrow?" you teased and stopped massaging his head to sit next to him. while you walked, you failed to notice hongjoong's displeased expression at the loss of touch. you settled comfortably next to him, almost cuddling him on the couch. hongjoong shifted his position so the two of you can relax comfortably. 

"Gryffindor." he scoffed, and you poked his sides. "no hard feelings, okay?" 

hongjoong has quite a history with the said house. well, not the whole house, but particularly one person named park seonghwa. seonghwa was in the same year as them, and another genius who has been his rival ever since their first year. they took turns being the first place in classes, and things wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for seonghwa's remarks and hongjoong's competitive nature. to add more spice, the two were also appointed as prefects on their fifth year but due to some consideration, Professor McGonagall appointed a new Gryffindor prefect this year to replace seonghwa. but seonghwa is still the quidditch captain, and hongjoong doesn't want to lose to him. 

you were also a quidditch team member, and this shared hobby was one of the many reasons the two of you became closer. the two of you originally played for fun, well, until seonghwa come along. it's always a tight competition between them and you sometimes wonder what was the reason. if you ask hongjoong about it, he'll just say that 'don't you just get pissed looking at his face?' or 'do I need a reason to not want to lose?'. this ambition made you question why did the sorting hat put this guy into Ravenclaw sometimes. 

"I'm trying to. don't be late tomorrow, kay?" he smiled, looking down at you. his hands brushed through your hair and tucked them behind your ears, then he patted your head. "thank you." 

you nodded, then starting to collect his stuff from the table. "in order to not be late, let's finish this up now. I believe Professor Sprout didn't put the deadline this week, and your prefect duties for today is done. other homework is finished since I saw you at the library earlier, and quidditch is an issue for tomorrow." you handed his books to him, which he received with a grin on his face. "somebody's keeping an eye on me, I see," he teased, and you rolled your eyes. 

"and that somebody is me since you're not capable of taking care of yourself. Joong, what do you do without me," you mumbled as you get up, once again failing to notice the fond expression on hongjoong's face and the redness on the tip of his ears. he stood up and ran his hands through his hair to shake the feeling off. 

"now go to sleep, will you?" when you turned to him, he hoped the flustered expression is nowhere to be seen. he nodded. "good night and sleep tight." 

you watched as he walked to the boy's room, and urged him to go inside first to make sure he'll really sleep this time. hongjoong waved you off, and finally disappeared behind the doors. you smiled to yourself, then leaving for the girl's room. 

***

the weather was perfect in the morning. the sun shone brightly, and the breeze is not too chilly. it's perfect for a quidditch match which you yourself are really looking forward to. you had breakfast with hongjoong earlier but separated due to different classes, so he made sure you remember not to be late for the friendly match. you were stepping into your last class of the day, when you stumbled into one person hongjoong hates so much. 

of course, none other than seonghwa. 

he had mistakenly bumped into you after running in the hallways, clearly rushing from his previous class. he quickly apologized, but a smile crept to his face when he noticed you. "hey there," he greeted, adjusting his robes. you nodded, walking into the classroom. you were going to sit at your usual spot with your Ravenclaw friends, but suddenly seonghwa tapped your shoulder and pointed at a desk by the end of the rows. you knitted your brows but followed him. 

"what?" you asked, setting your equipment onto the table. Professor Lupin should be here any moment, and you wouldn't want to deal with whatever seonghwa wants when his lecture began. the dark-haired Gryffindor shook his head. "no particular reason. it's just I never really get to talk to you because hongjoong is always around." he rested his chin on his hands, propping them on the table. unlike his relationship with your best friend, you had no business with seonghwa. you rarely have classes together, and when you do, either you're with hongjoong or literally anyone else but seonghwa. during quidditch, although sharing the same position as seekers, you never really engage with him. 

"And?" you inquired, not really getting his intentions. seonghwa chuckled, "I just want to befriend you, is that illegal?" before you can answer him, Professor Lupin entered the classroom. you shrugged at seonghwa, signaling him to keep this chat after class. but he had another idea. 

"or do you not want to be my friend because I'm your best friend's nemesis?" he whispered in a low tone, and you resist the urge to slap his shoulder. Professor Lupin continued the topics about the nonverbal spell, a curriculum for the sixth years. you've been able to cast a few charms and actually had no big problem with it, but it's just in your nature to listen to lectures. 

"you see, I think you should know why hongjoong's so competitive against me," seonghwa continued, and you sent him a glare. he ignored it. "do you remember what happened in our first year?" he asked, and you hated the fact that you're starting to get interested. your mind brought you back to five years ago, your first days in Hogwarts. but you can't recall anything special regarding the issue. "ah, silly me. of course, you don't know since it's only between hongjoong and me." he continued, and you were about to retort at him but Professor Lupin beats you to it. 

"Mr. Park & Ms. Choi, care to demonstrate?" everyone's attention turned to the two of you at the back row, and seonghwa surprised everyone by standing up immediately. you followed suit, head progressing the order. clearly, Professor Lupin had asked the two of you to demonstrate but you don't know exactly _what_. 

"is it a formal duel, Professor?" seonghwa asked to your rescue. he stood at the center of the class, with everyone else circling it. Professor Lupin chuckled, "no need," 

so you stepped into the circle, observing seonghwa. the two of you circled the area, calculating your strategies. you took a deep breath to focus, and ignore his previous pestering. to your surprise, seonghwa cast a spell right at that moment, and thankfully you managed to cast protego nonverbally. then it was your turn to attack, and it went back and forth like that without any sign of either losing. blits of blue, white, and red splashed around with no stop nor a pause, and the two of you are still determined. it would still go on if Professor Lupin didn't clap his hand, and you sighed. 

"Alright class, these two did it better than I thought they would." the class clapped, and as you returned to your seats your friends patted your back in awe. "but still, not an excuse to chat in class, Mr. Park. we don't need to let Professor McGonagall know about this, don't we?" the defense against the dark arts teacher joked, making seonghwa rub his neck in embarrassment. he then sent a wink on your way, and you were glad for his help. 

you sat back in your seat and sighed, casting nonverbal spells are exhausting. thankfully seonghwa didn't talk again after that, focusing fully on class. this made you wonder if Professor McGonagall had replaced him as a prefect because of this side of himself. but that's not your business, so you let go of the thought as soon as it flew into your head. by the end of the class, seonghwa called you again. 

"you did pretty well at the duel," he complimented, and you nodded. "the same goes for you. as expected of the top students, I guess." you shrug, collecting your stuff once again. seonghwa waited for you, which made you raise one brow at him. "do you still want to continue the previous topic?" 

he nodded, walking beside you out of the classroom. "aren't you curious? plus, I think this will benefit you a lot." he replied. as you walked down the halls, a lot of juniors were greeting him excitedly, mostly Gryffindors of course. personally, you don't have that many friends outside of your house, but that fact never really bothered you. it's just you can't help the curious glances people are throwing at you for walking with seonghwa. it feels weird. 

"spill the tea, then." you chose, and seonghwa grinned in victory. the two of you reached the suspension bridge, and seonghwa took slower steps as he began talking. 

"do you remember helping me out on the train ride home during the Christmas break?" he asked out of the blue, and you frowned. Ravenclaws are known for being smart and all that, but you admit that you don't really recall things that you see as trivial. so you shook your head. seonghwa leaned against the bridge, eyes trained on you with a lopsided grin. 

"I almost got left behind because I forgot my suitcase. that was so stupid of me, and right before the train departed someone cast an unknown spell to slow the train down. a hand reached out from the door and when I grabbed it I saw that it was you." he confessed, and you frown deeper. you clearly don't remember that. seonghwa continued, "then we sat together for the ride. the three of us, hongjoong, you, and me." 

as he narrates the story, a memory struck your mind suddenly. out of nowhere, you remember seeing a boy with Gryffindor's scarf around his neck running to catch the train and panicked as the train moves faster. you then ran for the door, pushing past through some bodies and reaching for the door. you held your hand out for the boy to grab, and thankfully he did. but you don't remember casting any spell to slow the train down, and clearly not understanding why would this do anything with hongjoong and seonghwa's relationship. 

"you might not remember, but you cast a nonverbal spell back then. it almost got you in trouble, but hongjoong covered for us to the school which results in him sort of hating me for it." seonghwa stood back up, continuing to walk ahead. you followed beside him, trying to connect everything. did you really help him? did that really happen? did you cast a nonverbal spell at the mere age of eleven? that doesn't make sense. 

but then it hits you. 

you remember that during that holiday, your parents were being.. quite protective over you. they would make you wake up in the morning during a holiday only to perform some spells that you haven't learn, but somehow able to cast. you remember almost putting your house on fire because of that, and some other accidents you saw as minor, but only made sense now. you've studied this before, a case where a wizard or a witch has an overflowing amount of magic in such little age. it could result in something bad if they don't know how to control it, and it's often caused by a sudden change of emotions. anything could be a trigger to it, depends on the person. 

"I didn't understand why he put such distance between me and keep you close to him, but I assume it's his way of protecting you. if I was indeed your trigger, then something should happen back when we were dueling." seonghwa glanced at you, now with a softer expression on his face. he noticed that the realization has hit you a few seconds ago, and let you progress them. 

"but if I was by any chance, is the trigger, then I'm deeply sorry. but I see you've grown to be a wonderful witch." 

the two of you reached the end of the bridge and this is where you should part ways to your own dorms, but neither of you walked away. you feel like you need to say something, but what? you don't remember many details about it. as you were contemplating on what to say, and seonghwa waited patiently next to you, someone broke the silence with a made-up cough, looking displeased. 

you turned your head and saw hongjoong coming from the direction of your dorm. but he wasn't looking at you as he was already glaring daggers at seonghwa. before another session of bickering could come up, you grabbed hongjoong by the arm and dragged him away. he was surprised, but you paid his yells no mind. you glanced back at seonghwa, who sent you a small wave before walking back to his own dorm. 

"hey, what is this all about?" hongjoong asked once you reached the door to your dorm, and answered the password. the two of you got inside and walked into a smaller space next to the common room mostly used by seventh-years but is currently empty. you sat him down on the couch and folded your arms. 

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" you shoot your shot, and hongjoong was taken aback. seeing you with seonghwa, he guessed the Gryffindor has finally spilled the tea after five years. he leaned back on the couch, and tapping the empty space beside it. you followed.

"Your parents didn't want you to remember it happening. the whole train accident, you training during the holidays to control your power and stuff. they even had some of your power suppressed with the help of Professor Dumbledore." he explained, and you start to connect the piece of information. well, that explains your bad memory. "you not remembering much about it is a side effect of the suppression but they said it would fade over time, as you learn more. Professor Dumbledore himself predicted it would be back to normal during your sixth year and well, he's correct." 

you nodded, brows furrowing. "and seonghwa knew too?" hongjoong nodded. "he was worried about you, but I want to keep him away as much as possible. but I guess you should be fine now," he muttered, eyes fixating on the walls across him. for the first time, you can't read his expression. "I dueled him during class but nothing happened." he seemed taken aback at the information but sighed in relief. finally, he turns to you and cupped your cheeks. 

"he didn't say anything mean, right? and you're not hurt anywhere?" hongjoong asked, worry written all over his face. he caressed your cheeks, and you try to ignore the warmth of his hands. 

"not at all. if anything, I'm glad he brought the topic up. only Merlin knows when you'll tell me." you joked, and hongjoong chuckled. he seemed much more relaxed and fresh than the night before. which made you remember that you guys had a friendly match after this. so the two of you hurry to your rooms to change clothes and bring your brooms, and with the other team members headed to the field. 

hongjoong walked beside you, answering your questions regarding the topic. you asked if there's anything you should know concerning the past, but he said there wasn't much. it's just that because of this it explains a lot. your good performance in charms and defense against the dark arts classes, often able to perform higher-level spells. but everyone brushed it aside since you were a Ravenclaw, and guessed that maybe it's just your perks. without you knowing, the professors were actually keeping an eye on you. your house's head, Professor Flitwick, even made sure hongjoong updates you if anything happens. 

it was quite a lot to take in, but you surprised yourself by not feeling too overwhelmed. but one thing is still bugging you, so you asked hongjoong the final question as you prepared to start the match. 

"Is this the sole reason for your rivalry with seonghwa?" 

but hongjoong didn't answer. instead, he shrugs and took off from the ground. you rolled your eyes, as you followed and prepare yourself for the game. as the seeker, it's important to locate the snitch first. seeing seonghwa on the opposite side used to feel usual, but due to what happened, you feel somehow more determined than usual. he had his hair tied into a ponytail, and gave you a thumbs-up when your eyes met. you then notice that one of their top players, the current prefect named Choi San is nowhere to be seen, and it kinda calms you since that junior is a skillful beater. and, what's that? is their other beater not feeling well? if you remember correctly, he's a fifth-year named Jung Wooyoung. 

the whistle blew off, and the match started. you flew higher to get a better view of the field, all the while watching out for the bludger. you saw hongjoong leading with the quaffle, but when he passed it a Gryffindor took it from him and flew straight to the goal. the first score goes to Gryffindor, and when you were about to spot hongjoong to see his expression, a glimpse of gold caught your attention. without further ado, you sped your broom for it only to pause mid-air when the whistle blew again, signaling a time-out. 

you were about to mutter a curse but canceled it since Gryffindor changed the sick-looking player, with none other than your own cousin, Jongho. you facepalmed. 

the two of you are close despite Jongho being only a fourth-year, and you knew better than anyone about his passion for quidditch and absolutely, his love of being a beater. you should be careful now. not that he would smack them to your direction in purpose, but in quidditch that little bludger is a big no. 

as the game continued, you try to look for the snitch again and this time focusing on seonghwa as well in case he spotted them first. you were hovering above the field, head absent-mindedly thinking of the revelation you just had. you shook the thoughts away, and when you do, you spotted the snitch. it was flying near the tribune, and once again you sped towards it. seonghwa noticed your movements and followed suit behind you. 

the snitch flew under the tribunes, and skillfully you followed suit. you dodged from the poles carefully without slowing down, noticing seonghwa close behind you. all of a sudden the snitch resurfaced to the field and seonghwa was faster than you to follow it. but as you flew up and immediately went to catch up, you saw the bludger heading in seonghwa's direction. he didn't notice since it was a blind spot from his position, and his beaters were way too far to help him out. 

panicked, you feel like everything was in slow motion as the bludger flew closer to his figure, ready to crush his bones at any moment. you don't have your wands with you, nor you can fly faster to tuck him down. you don't know what came over you, but you stared at the bludger in hopes it would just explode or disappear or something. all of a sudden an explosion occurred and everything went back to normal in your eyes.

everyone stopped, whistles were blown off. seonghwa almost fell from his broom due to the explosion but managed to hang in it. students watching the match stared at the now non-existent bludger, only leaving some sparkles behind. you stared at it in shock, not believing what you just did. immediately you search for hongjoong, and in no seconds he was already by your side. 

"you okay?" he whispered. you nodded slowly, unable to mutter a word out. 

in the end, Madam Hooch stopped the game. students thought it was a foul done by Gryffindor students since everyone saw it coming at seonghwa, but the three of you knew better. after changing your clothes in the changing room, you immediately went outside without waiting for hongjoong. even your teammates said that it must've done by Gryffindor students since none of them had wands with them. 

"Hey, wait," hongjoong called out for you, and you paused. "if you want to be alone, let's go to the greenhouse," he explained, and you nodded. but before you guys can walk further, another voice piped in. of course, it was seonghwa. hongjoong was adamant about him coming along, but you nodded so he obliged. the three of you walked quietly to the greenhouse and was glad that no one was indeed there. 

you sat on the muddy floor, not caring about it one bit. hongjoong followed, sitting beside you. meanwhile, seonghwa was quite unsure, so he just leans against the door. 

"That was me," you spoke, and the two of them nodded. "I don't know if I should be amazed or afraid right now," you admit, and chuckled dryly. hongjoong circled one arm around you, pulling you closer. "you should be amazed, or otherwise seonghwa would be in the infirmary right now." he joked, and both you and seonghwa were surprised at it. but neither of you could respond properly to that, only laughing along. 

"Yeah, thank you for saving me," seonghwa added, and you shook your head. "I don't even know how I did it,"

"don't matter. you're okay, seonghwa's okay. we'll sort out the rest later." hongjoong soothes you, rubbing your back in the process. you relaxed at his touch, then glanced between the two. you need to take your mind off this topic, so you asked the same unanswered questions. 

"do you guys really hate each other?" you asked out of the blue, and both seem quite taken aback. seonghwa was the first to answer. 

"I never hated him, to be honest. I understand his actions," he admitted, and now the both of you turn to hongjoong. he sighed, "hate is not the right word. I saw him as a threat to your well-being." he answered honestly, "but maybe I took it too far." 

the three of you laughed at his confession, the previous sort of awkward situation melted away. as you and seonghwa took turns teasing hongjoong, the faint memory of the three of you chatting on the train comes up, and you smiled fondly. you always feel at home around hongjoong. he would read you like an open book and help you with your problems, and you'll always try to break down his walls. needless to say, your dynamic was perfect. 

but seeing this current situation, with the addition of seonghwa, suddenly it felt.. better. like this was meant to be, and you wondered why you never tried to soothe hongjoong's 'unreasonable' hatred towards the Gryffindor. the three of you ended up talking about hongjoong and seonghwa's rivalry, teasing hongjoong back and forth. he even threatened to transfigure seonghwa into a rabbit if he speaks one more word. you laughed freely, forgetting the previous commotion. 

"you know, I can see the two of you getting along," you said, gaining a glare from hongjoong and an approving look from seonghwa. "whatever my situation is, I don't think it's enough reason to push him away. but, I do appreciate your care a lot, joongie." you smiled at hongjoong, whose glare immediately softens. you and hongjoong may not notice, but seonghwa wanted to curse at how oblivious the two of you are towards each other's feelings. he figured it would be another task on his list. for now, he wants to reunite with his 'old' friends first. 

"so, our rivalry ends here?" seonghwa asked, and hongjoong stood up. he reached out his hand, and seonghwa shook it. "welcome aboard." hongjoong grinned, and the two of them fist-bumped each other. you stood up as well, watching the case closed and opening a new journey with a flowery path ahead.

***

it's been two weeks after the whole exploding-bludger incident, and until this day no one knew who the exact culprit was. but they let it slide since nothing peculiar ever happened again. you, on the other hand, has been training to control your powers in an extra class with Professor Lupin under the orders of Professor Dumbledore himself. your parents were worried and sent you many letters during the time, but you assured them that you're doing fine. really fine, actually. 

you learned how to control your magic, and 'divide' them when you have to use it. you learned not to let your emotions control your decision, and it was indeed hard, but you had hongjoong and also seonghwa beside you. Hogwarts was gossiping about the newly formed trio, questioning what happened since hongjoong and seonghwa's rivalry was already planted in everyone's head. even the professors were confused when none of them bickered about being the first place in class. you let them make their assumptions and used them to tease the two often. 

today, Professor Lupin is finally going to teach you about the Patronus spell, something you're looking forward to. you stayed behind after class, and of course hongjoong and seonghwa as well. the three of you huddled at one desk, as he began explaining. 

"Patronus is a charm that conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. it is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce them." he paused, "it usually takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. You may suspect, but you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it." 

of course, the three of you had read about this. you'll eventually learn this in class as well next month. but Professor Dumbledore said that this might help you in controlling your magic. so you stood up and practiced the wand movements. hongjoong and seonghwa sat behind, watching as you concentrate. 

"I'd suggest you think of your happiest memory. whether it be at home," he walked around you, speaking in such a warm tone, "or here, in Hogwarts." he glanced at your friends, "or maybe a memory spent with your loved ones." he smiled, this group of friends kind of remind him to his own past. Lupin placed a comforting hand on your shoulders. "relax, and take a deep breath." 

you closed your eyes, trying to think of your happiest memory. your parents came into your mind, and you remember the happiness you shared when you got your owl from Hogwarts. you remember that time Jongho had to a sleepover, and the two of you built a blanket fort together and played until late at night. you remembered boarding the train to Hogwarts, and being sort into Ravenclaw. your smile only grew wider as you remember meeting Hongjoong for the first time, as he introduced himself to you. 

you frowned a bit when you remember the train incident, but immediately shook it away when you remember what happened at the greenhouse a week ago. the three of you laughing together, then eventually spending a lot of time together in such a short span of time. and on top of it all, you suddenly remember spending time with hongjoong late at night in the common room or studying in the library. or that time he would come over to your house during holidays, and you would bake together. or when you just simply lean against him on the couch, enjoying the comfort. 

hongjoong and seonghwa watched in amazement as you flicked your wand, and cast the spell. a bright light emerged from your wand, and it was just a big ball of light at first. it became bigger, and bigger, before disappearing into smaller lights glittering in the air, and left one solid form flying around in the room. upon noticing your Patronus, you grinned widely. 

"you're really a wonderful witch, to be able to conjure your Patronus on the first try," Professor Lupin patted your shoulder proudly, and you nodded. you turned to hongjoong and seonghwa, and their focus was on different places. if seonghwa was admiring the large butterfly flying around the room, hongjoong had his eyes on you, smiling softly. 

"If I'm not wrong, this is the Palos Verdes Blue butterfly. beautiful," Professor Lupin exclaimed, and at the mention of the name, you froze. as you locked eyes with hongjoong, he only stared at you with that fond expression, and you find yourself remembering that time you visited hongjoong's home during the last break. 

he had taken you to his little garden, filled with many kinds of plants and flowers. his love for herbology has blossomed since he was little, for his mother loved them a lot. you were admiring his collection of flowers when you heard the humming in the air, to find bees circling around and stopping by to visit the flowers. you step back, and with hongjoong beside you, admired the view. the bees gathered around and hopped from one flower to another. you thought it couldn't be more beautiful when something emerges between the sea of red flowers, green plants, and yellow bees. 

they were butterflies. 

there wasn't much, but you remember what hongjoong said. " _they're called the Palos Verdes Blue butterflies, which is now an endangered species. they are off to migration in this season, and have been stopping by this garden since I was a kid._ " he told you, eyes fixating on the pretty butterflies with blue wings. then, he glanced at you, " _they're my favorite_." hongjoong had smiled so widely back then, a smile reaching his eyes that glinted in adoration. his thick lashes fluttered when he blinked, as he said the next words. " _and now they kind of remind me to Ravenclaw because of the colors, and eventually to you as well_." 

you literally feel the heat creeping up to your face at the memory, as hongjoong didn't even break eye contact. you didn't either, trapped in his eyes. only when Professor Lupin spoke again, that you were able to turn away. 

"Patronus can also be a form of love, sometimes." he spoke, and you gulped, "someone I know shared the exact same Patronus as their loved ones. others had a Patronus that reminds them of their beloved. it's a rare case, though, since not many can experience such kind of love." 

you feel your heart hammers in your chest, as you stared at your Patronus. it was indeed the same butterfly as the ones that showed up in hongjoong's garden, and this time, you glanced at him with a wide heartful smile, which he responds with the same emotion. 

seonghwa glanced between the two of you, noticing the lovestruck faces, and sighed. he shook his head and folded his arms upon his chest. finally, seonghwa cursed. "about fucking time." 

**Author's Note:**

> [#홍중]: Where there are flowers, there are butterflies. 🌸 & 🦋= ATINY & ATEEZ <3 hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it :D


End file.
